heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Outlander (SWTOR)
The Outlander, also later known as the Commander, was a hero of the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, and was previously involved in the hunt for the former Sith Emperor after his revival at Yavin 4. After the Eternal Empire of Zakuul conquered much of the known galaxy in 3640 BBY, the Outlander famously built up a faction known as the Alliance to oppose it and its oppression. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic Knights of the Fallen Empire In the days following the Sith Emperor's return, things began escalating quickly throughout the galaxy. As the war continued to ravage various star systems, it was rumored that a pair of twin conquerors had emerged from the depths of Wild Space to cripple both Republic and Empire. They successfully managed to attack as far into Sith space as Korriban, which they nearly annihilated. Little did the galaxy know, but this force was actually in the service of the Sith Emperor. In an attempt to bring an end to the former Sith Emperor once and for all, the new Imperial leader Darth Marr organized a small fleet of both Republic and Imperial warships to participate in an excursion deep into Wild Space. Already aware of the Outlander's abilities, he recruited them to help him on the expedition. As they began closing in on the emperor's reported location, the fleet was attacked by a seemingly infinite armada of ships, belonging to the Eternal Empire. Unable to fight back, Marr's fleet was decimated entirely, the Sith Lord and the Outlander both taken captive by Prince Arcann, son of the leader of the Empire of Zakuul, Valkorion. Captured by the Eternal Empire just prior to its invasion of the galaxy, the hero was brought before Emperor Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor of the Eternal Empire, who revealed that he was in fact the Sith Emperor's current form, having built up Zakuul in secret, just as he had the Sith Empire, which he now viewed as nearly as weak as the Republic. He first released Marr, offering him a chance to kneel, but the Dark Lord defiantly refused and briefly fought against Valkorion's Knights, before the Emperor instantly killed him with a blast of Force lightning. Valkorion then had the throne room cleared of everyone save himself, Arcann and the Outlander. He stated that the Outlander's deeds has earned his attention and offered to share his empire in exchange for their allegiance. However, Arcann attempted to assassinate him, but during the struggle Valkorion was able to transfer his energy to the Outlander, knocking the latter out. After Valkorion's demise, the new emperor ordered that the Outlander be imprisoned on the grounds of assassination, and so they were taken away. The Outlander was subsequently frozen in carbonite on Arcann's orders, having sensed his father inhabiting the hero, but the carbon freezing process was imperfect, poisoning the Outlander, though Valkorion's presence preserved their life. Valkorion then appeared before the Outlander and attempted to sway them to his ideals, claiming the Outlander had the potential to be as powerful as him and that the current galactic institutions were unworthy of them. In doing so, he revealed his intention to retake his Eternal Throne from his children, whom he was unable to stop alone. He then revealed to the Outlander that years had passed while they slept and the Eternal Empire had subjugated the galaxy. They then both noticed Valkorion's daughter, Vaylin, looking directly at the Outlander, whom she struck in the chest with her lightsaber. The Outlander was later freed from carbonite after five years of imprisonment by Lana Beniko, who quickly administered an antidote to the poison. They then escaped the facility, evading skytroopers, Knights and Vaylin to reach former Zakuulan captain Koth Vortena and bodyguard droid HK-55. Unfortunately, the damage to their shuttle caused them to crash into the Endless Swamp, where they uncovered the wreckage of the Gravestone, an ancient alien warship that once opposed the Eternal Fleet. After repairing it, the friends, along with the former Knight of Zakuul Senya Tirall, escaped the planet, fleeing to the haven of Asylum. Upon disembarking, the Outlander was introduced to Koth's crew, including Sergeant Ralo, who remembered the Outlander from Marr's ship. However, Koth's engineer, Tora, was absent, so the Outlander volunteered to go along with HK to find her. Senya then went her own way, asking the Outlander to join her later. After fighting through the local gangs, the Outlander found Tora in a heap of trouble with Tanno Vik for attempting to steal thermal detonators from him and insulted his mother. After resolving the situation, the Outlander sent Tora back to the Gravestone. The Outlander then moved to rendezvous with Senya, who claimed to have allies who want to meet. But upon entering their hideout, HK suddenly shut down, as Senya claimed that her friends wanted only the two of them. She identified her friends as Scions, who used to serve the Eternal Empire alongside the Knights until Arcann attempted to eradicate them. The Scions, led by Heskal, foresaw the Outlander opposing Arcann but for some reason, the hero is a blindspot in their visions. They tested the Outlander in combat and questioned the Outlander's intentions. Eventually, a frustrated Heskal attacks the Outlander, determined to know the true fate surrounding the latter, but ultimately lost. They were soon joined by Lana, Koth, HK and the crew, who demanded that the Scions stand down. Heskal then identified Valkorion as the anomaly that blinded them to the future. This revelation excited Koth, believing there was hope for Zakuul. But what was more shocking was Senya confessing that she was Arcann and Vaylin's mother. Returning to the Gravestone, Koth had it out for Senya withholding information. The argument then changed to Valkorion, Koth and Senya remembering him as benevolent, whereas Lana insisted that he was a world devourer due to memories of Ziost. The argument was interrupted by a transmission from T7-O1, who informed them that the secretive Zakuulan information broker known as "the Lady of Sorrows" wanted to help fix the Gravestone. Senya accompanied the Outlander back to Zakuul, where she elaborated on her history with Valkorion. After strongarming a few non-cooperative Zakuulans, the Outlander learned that the only way to get a meeting with the Lady of Sorrows was with the heretical Heralds of Zildrog. Unfortunately, their leader, "the Exalted", refused to cooperate, claiming that Arcann's fall was not the Outlander's responsibility. Suddenly, a hologram of a Nautolan named Thea appeared, declaring that the Lady wanted the Outlander unharmed and revealing that she had the Exalted's son hostage. Even after agreeing so, the Exalted ordered his followers to attack the Outlander while he went to meet the Lady. The Outlander survived the betrayal before following the Exalted. As it turned out, the information broker was, in fact, an Imperial AI named SCORPIO, who had strangled the Exalted for his defiance. SCORPIO then agreed to join the Outlander in opposing the Eternal Throne, as Arcann had taken something form her. After SCORPIO's integration into the crew, the Outlander was summoned by Heskal to the Scions' sanctuary, where the hero found the bodies of his fellow Scions lying at Heskal's feet, before he was stabbed from behind by Arcann. Arcann claimed that Heskal invited him in an attempt to fulfill his prophecy. He then offered a deal, requesting the Outlander return to carbonite until he could exorcise his father and surrender the Gravestone, promising that the crew and companions could leave. However, Valkorion warns the Outlander that Arcann will betray them. The Outlander's decision ultimately resulted in a fight against Arcann as his forces invaded Asylum. Their battle was soon interrupted by a crashing shuttle, allowing the Outlander to flee. Accompanied by Teeseven, the Outlander attempted to return to the Gravestone. Midway, they rescued a mortally wounded Heskal from a trio of Zakuul Knights. Heskal confirmed that Arcann told the truth. With his dying breath, he stated that he had seen the future and that it was wonderful to his eyes, before expiring. Upon reaching the Gravestone, Lana informed the Outlander that Arcann's forces had taken control of the Control Spar that impounded the Gravestone. Subsequently, Vaylin confronted them, but Senya engaged her. The Outlander and Lana then fight their way to Koth and HK-55. Leaving Lana to guard the way back, the Outlander took the others to the Control Spar. Upon releasing the Gravestone, Arcann ambushes the Outlander, resulting a second duel between them. HK-55 sacrificed itself to save the Outlander and the latter managed to get away, making an escape from the planet aboard the Gravestone during the Battle of Asylum. After escaping to an obscure planet on the edge of Wild Space, the Outlander supervised the construction of a base of operations for the newly established Alliance based on Odessen dedicated to toppling Emperor Arcann's control of the galaxy, taking on the official title of Alliance Commander. They managed to recruit the likes of individuals such as the long thought to be dead smuggler Hylo Visz, the rogue Nico Okarr, the leader of the Warstalkers Qyzen Fess and the ex-SIS agent Theron Shan (an old ally of Lana and the Outlander during the Revanite conspiracy and Vitiate's invasion and genocide of Ziost). Along the way, as they built the Alliance, the Outlander also managed to destroy massive Star Stations that orbited worlds such as Hoth, Belsavis, and Nar Shaddaa, among others. TBA Killed Victims *Valkorion (Determinant) *Tanno Vik (Determinant) *Heskal (Determinant) Allies *Lana Beniko *Koth Vortena *T7-O1 *Senya Tirall *SCORPIO *Theron Shan *HK-55 *Nico Okarr *Qyzen Fess *Hylo Visz *HK-51 *Treek *Pierce *Yuun *Eckard Lokin *Juvard Illip Oggurobb *Bey'wan Aygo *Tora *M1-4X *Sana-Rae *C2-N2 *2V-R8 *Xalek *Talos Drellik Enemies *Valkorion *Arcann *Vaylin *Heskal Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Sith Purebloods Category:Togruta Category:Cathar Category:Cyborgs Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Alliance Member Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Sith Masters Category:Jedi Masters Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Bioware Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire